Dye-sensitized solar cells are attracting attention for use as photoelectric conversion elements since they allow the obtaining of high photoelectric conversion efficiency at low cost, and various studies have been conducted on the development of these dye-sensitized solar cells.
Ordinarily, a dye-sensitized solar cell comprises a working electrode having a porous oxide semiconductor layer, a counter electrode, a photosensitizing dye that is supported on the porous oxide semiconductor layer of the working electrode, a sealing section that joins the working electrode and the counter electrode, and an electrolyte that is disposed in a space (hereafter referred to as “cell space”) surrounded by the working electrode, the counter electrode and the sealing section.
In such dye-sensitized solar cells, the sealing section is often made up of a resin, and the thickness of the sealing section is ordinarily constant (see for instance, Patent Documents 1 and 2 described below).